The description herein generally relates to the field of alteration of a user's motional response to music or other sounds. The description also relates to the field for altering a user's motions in response to stimuli or in response to training signals.
Conventionally, there is a need for systems and methods to induce human's or animal's movements. Such induced movement may be accomplished through the electrical stimulation of the vestibular system of humans or animals. Conventionally, vestibular stimulation is not done in a controlled manner using feedback control mechanisms and further has not been conceived to be applied in various ways, when combined with such feedback control mechanisms.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods to stimulate the vestibular systems of humans or animals in a controlled manner to provide desirable results. Such feedback systems may be applied in a variety of settings to provide training, therapy, and entertainment, among other applications.